Processing images of financial documents are an important aspect of a financial institution's business, so accurate and efficient systems, products, and methods of processing the images of financial documents are desired. A significant obstacle to processing images of financial documents is elements or characters from the image of the financial document that are difficult to decipher with automated technology. As such, a need exists to improve the systems, products, and methods for analyzing these exception elements.